


my choice has always been you

by hope27



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hope27/pseuds/hope27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My 3x07 "fix."</p><p>What if Felicity saw Oliver at her office door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	my choice has always been you

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Hey guys! I don’t know about you, but my heart is hurting after that episode. So, I wrote. And it’s nothing spectacular - it was written in 30 minutes, but I had to write something.
> 
> I hope you like it, and, as always, I’d love to know what you think!
> 
> I hope it also helps the heartache. (Don’t lose hope! This is how they are setting up our couple! We’ll get our happy ending!)

She saw the movement out of the corner of her eye, the familiar gait that she knew in her sleep.

Breaking away from the man in front of her, she frowned and focused on the other man, the one who was looking at her as if his heart - so broken and bruised already - was about to crumble. 

The pain she felt as she watched him tore at her. She watched as if almost in slow motion, his face became impassible as he straightened and turned away. Those walls he was so apt to keep up around his heart swiftly went back into place.

Her heart cried out to him, and she shoved past Palmer who she heard distantly calling her name, and headed in his direction.

“Oliver!” she cried as she ran down the hallways, the doors to elevator beginning to close.

His face was blank, the pinched line of his forehead and the movement of his forefinger over his thumb the only tells of how hard he was trying to keep his emotions in check.

“Oliver…”

The doors were almost closed when his hand came out as she slipped through, concern written in his features despite the pain present in his eyes.

As the doors dinged closed, she turned towards him, reaching out with one hand to press the stop button, and staring up at him.

His eyes refused to meet hers, staring over her head and burning a hole into the wall behind her.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, her heart hammering in her chest, because she’d seen it - that split second of determination that had quickly disappeared into thin air, much like he could when he wanted to as the Arrow. Whatever he’d come to her for had been important, and the hope that fluttered in her chest was beating rapidly against her ribs with the need to know if she was right - if what she’d seen in his eyes had been true.

“Nothing…” he gritted out through his teeth, and his voice was thick with emotion, as if getting the words out were one of the hardest things he’d ever done.

“Oliver…” she tried again, unable to stop saying his name, feeling them on the precipice of something and refusing to let it slip away and down into an abyss of a life without him that she wasn’t prepared to face.

“I shouldn’t have come...I was obviously interrupting…” he stated, his words strained to her own ears.

“You weren’t…”

He scoffed, shoving his hands in his pockets, and she felt her ire rise, tears blurring her vision as pain and then anger swept through her heart. Everything she’d been keeping to herself over the past few weeks rose to the surface, spurred on by the echo of his words that evening over the comms.

Her heart ached for him in hundreds of ways in that moment. For his pain - for them - for everything they were both feeling, yet refusing to say and she couldn’t keep it in any longer.

“You made a choice, Oliver! You said we couldn’t be together! You said you had to be alone! I heard you tonight! Well, guess what?,” Her voice cracked, a tear tracking down her cheek. “I don’t want to be alone! I want a family. I want someone to share everything with - my day - the good and the bad. I want a partner - one for every aspect of my life. And, yes, I wanted that to be you. I want that to be you, but I can’t…"

She didn’t have a chance to finish because his lips were on hers, swallowing the rest of her words.

She moaned, her hands immediately fisting in the lapels of his leather jacket, the material soft and cool against her fingers. With a sure grip, she pulled him closer, desire and need swirling within her at finally feeling his lips against hers once more. A shiver traced it’s way down her spine when his tongue flicked out and tasted her. She keened against him, allowing him entrance as they both got lost in each other, speaking without words, putting every thought and feeling into actions.

His arms wound around her waist and brought her flush against his chest, a solid wall of muscle and warmth. Large, warm hands splayed against her back, one traveling to the nape of her neck, threading through the thin strands of hair. 

Earlier this evening, she’d felt like she was in a never-ending free-fall. Her thoughts and emotions were everywhere with the company dinner and then hearing Oliver’s words. 

But everything had come to a grinding halt, and for the first time in weeks, she stopped falling.

Nothing made her feel as free and as loved as Oliver Queen kissing her with every piece of his heart.

With deep, even strokes of his tongue, he began to slow the kiss, eventually pulling back and placing a soft, tender peck to her lips. 

She gasped for breath as her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest. She braced herself for the words that she knew would come next. Nothing had changed. They couldn’t be together. He’d come here to apologize...

“I love you,” he whispered against her mouth, his own breathing labored. And her world stopped spinning as she sucked in a breath.

Eyes widening as the hope spreading in her chest began to sweep through her, she clung to him tighter, praying this wasn’t a dream.

His nose nuzzled hers, as he leaned up and pressed a hot kiss against her temple. “I love you. I shouldn’t have pushed you away. What I said to Carrie tonight...I can’t be with anyone...but you.”

“I need you, Felicity, and I want you in my life. I came here to tell you that and then I saw…”

“Nothing,” she breathed, cutting him off. “You saw nothing. My choice has always been you…”

She watched as his eyes slammed shut and his head bowed, their foreheads touching as he gathered her closer to him and buried his nose in her hair.

"I thought I was too late...that I'd lost you," he murmured, sucking in a deep breath.

"Never," she replied, her voice strong and steady despite the tears streaming down her cheeks.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered against her skin, his hot breath coasting over her neck and shoulder.

“It’s okay,” she replied softly, her hands winding around his neck. “We’re here. That’s all that matters. We’re here. Together.”

He nodded into her shoulder and she closed her eyes, resting her head against his own as she clung to the life she wanted - the man she loved.


End file.
